


Initiation Night

by Elora_Lane



Series: The Establishment [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarkephine sandwich, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hook-Up, I set out to write something just dirty, I'm told this is tasteful, Jolarkiel sandwich, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Club, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and I think Clarke is going to fall in love, but everyone was in love, everyone is bi, secret sex club for the elite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: It was supposed to be anonymous.That was the only reason why Clarke had joined.Okay, not the only reason, but it was a big reason. As the daughter of tech tycoon Jake Griffin, it was hard to get laid without ending up in a fucking tabloid- or worse, without getting followed by her dad’s security team.It was so difficult,  that Clarke was still a virgin at the ripe age of twenty-one (okay, she knew it was young, but still). So, instead of spending her birthday doing shots and throwing up all over the back of an Uber, she was at this ridiculous penthouse party in a slinky blue dress that made her eyes pop, and a glittering white mask over her eyes.Because rich people just needed to be fucking weird.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Bellamy Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Series: The Establishment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897228
Comments: 37
Kudos: 154
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Initiation Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/gifts).



It was supposed to be anonymous. 

That was the only reason why Clarke had joined. 

Okay... it wasn't the _only_ reason, but it was a big reason. As the daughter of tech tycoon Jake Griffin, it was hard to get laid without ending up in a fucking tabloid- or worse, without getting followed by her dad’s security team. 

It was so difficult that Clarke was technically still a virgin at the ripe age of twenty-one. Between her father's helicopter parenting and Clarke's emotional wall of security she'd built for herself, she didn't get far in relationships. Most of the time, they never breached the physical. So, instead of spending her birthday doing shots and throwing up all over the back of an Uber, she was at this ridiculous penthouse party in a slinky blue dress that showed off her generous cleavage and made her blue eyes pop. She was also sporting a glittering white mask, as were all Initiates this night. Because rich people just _had to be fucking weird._

“So, initiate,” one of the few women in a gold mask said as she studied Clarke’s face closely. This woman, Echo, was possibly the only person in the room who knew Clarke Griffin was underneath this mask, “What do you think?” 

“I appreciate the invite,” Clarke offered to the very woman who ran The Establishment, “and I look forward to meeting some of the other members.” 

“Oh, and they look forward to meeting you, too,” She said, with a wide smirk, “in fact, we’ve already had people entering ‘innocent blonde’ and ‘curvy, blue eyes,’ on the app. Of course, you can sift through and choose who you want, it's entirely up to you.” 

“Oh, wow,” Clarke acknowledged with a blush. She’d interviewed with Echo a month after she received the _‘anonymous invite’_ for the organization. Only high-class singles and swingers get invited. The organization thrives on secrecy, discretion, and closeted kinky bastards. 

Clarke had no idea _why_ she’d been invited. But for once, her father listened to her and called off the babysitters, so she could have some fun and unwind (of course, she had to _lie_ about where she was). Now, however, she was starting to get nervous as guests began to dance closely and make out with one another. 

“Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Some people choose to jump in, others wait until a date,” Echo reassured her, “but given what you told me, I’d suggest having a drink and finding one of the men- or women- wearing a black mask. They are our most experienced members; they are excellent listeners. And always on their best behavior.” Clarke nodded and tried to smile as Echo gave her a reassuring rub on her arm.

She wasn’t the only new initiate. No, there were about twenty others, some of them already receiving various acts of pleasure. Others were chatting, while the very adventurous ones headed to their hotel rooms with another member or two. 

Suddenly, the penthouse seemed far too warm, and Clarke found herself craving fresh air. Taking her drink out onto the balcony, she looked over San Francisco. It was a far cry from Boston, where she was born and raised until she turned eleven. When her father’s business hit big, the entire family moved to San Francisco so he could live his dream. 

Ten years and a dead mom later, Clarke found herself feeling more lost than ever in this city. She had hardly any friends and spent most of her time in her art studio or chatting with her best friend, Wells. Shit, what would he think of her doing this? 

Clarke let out a breath before she threw back her whiskey in one go. 

“We have a seasoned palette here!” a woman cheered from the other side of the balcony, and Clarke found herself turning to face a hot tub containing three individuals wearing black masks. The woman was rather pale and slender. She had blonde hair and was sitting on a tall man’s lap. Across from them was another man who remained silent while the blonde continued to appraise Clarke, “C’mon over here. Let us look at you, virgin.” 

Clarke almost choked on air, _what the hell?_

“What my wife _means,_ ” the man sitting beneath her said, “is ‘Initiate', please, do join if you’d like.” 

Clarke chuckled and moved closer, “I’m sorry,” she said, “I don’t have a swimsuit. Anyway, I think I’m going to go.” 

“Hold on,” the single man said, his brown eyes studying her. Clarke couldn’t help but find him familiar, as he smirked at her. It seemed as if he thought she was checking him out; well, maybe she was just a little. As she got closer to the hot tub, she could make out bronze skin, freckles, and dark curly hair. He was rather handsome. Not necessarily Clarke's usual type, but the whole point of this was to try new things. 

“Please, you don’t need a swimsuit,” the man said, smoothing his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it, "birthday suits are more than enough.” 

“You want me to take my dress off for you?” Clarke asked, a bit taken aback. That was... forward. Even as she felt a little offended, she found herself considering it. 

No, _no_. She shook her head; it was stupid. She wasn’t going to do it just because some drooling dog of a man wanted her to, “Fuck off,” she quipped, before turning around and walking back to the door. 

As she closed the sliding glass door, Clarke heard the woman chuckle and ask, “what do we think, boys? I like her.” 

Clarke joined the party for another twenty minutes before someone who she had decided was _not_ her type tried to corner her. In a pitiful attempt to extract herself, she said she had to use the restroom. That’s how she’d ended up in the suite, sitting on the bed and sipping on another drink. After another twenty minutes, however, a door opened, and a man in a towel walked through. 

He’d taken his mask off, but she remembered him from the hot tub: the guy with the curls. 

And god damn it, he was hot. 

“Do you usually make it a habit of helping yourself to people’s hotel rooms?” the man asked, giving her a disapproving look. 

“Uh, this is your room?” she asked, jumping up, “oh, god. I’m so sorry. I’ll go.” 

As she made a beeline for the door, he laughed, “I was kidding,” he said, “it’s not my room. It’s my partner's room. The couple from the hot tub. The blonde’s daddy owns the building.” 

“Wait, that means... that was _Josephine Lightbourne?_ ” Clarke asked, feeling a little star-struck. It was so dumb, but _Josie_ was Clarke’s favorite teen pop star, and likely her first crush, “holy shit, the angel has fallen.” 

“A long fucking time ago,” the man laughed, making no fuss about getting dressed in front of her. Clarke couldn’t help but stare as he found what he was looking for and put on a pair of boxers and then jeans, before topping it off with a red Henley, “I, uh, wanted to apologize for what I said, it was rude.” 

Shaking herself out of her trance, Clarke tried to focus on his face, not the fact that he had the body of a god, “Wha? What was that?” 

“I said, I’m sorry for being so rude about the hot tub. It was inappropriate. Sometimes I forget Initiates are nervous and unsure. You are just beautiful, and I guess I was hoping that you would think I was flirting with you,” he offered, “it seems I often forget that I am terrible at flirting.” 

“Is that why you joined? Because you can't flirt?” Clarke asked before she could stop herself, "Looks alone, don't work?” 

“No," he said carefully, as if weighing his words, "I joined because I’m into things that most partners wouldn’t understand or approve of.” 

“Like?” 

“Like watching people fuck. Or, being watched,” he said, his eyes traveling from Clarke's eyes to her lips and then the ground, “I’m not big on group things, I stick with my partners during these things. But my family would never understand the relationship I have with them.” 

“Oh,” Clarke said, heat and desire rushing straight to her cunt, “I- uh, that sounds...” 

“Fucked up?” he asked, and something told Clarke that he was hoping she didn’t think that. 

“No!” she insisted, “I mean, I don't want to fetishize you, but... it sounds _hot_.” 

_“Oh,"_ he said, clearly surprised by her answer. 

“Okay!” Josie yelled as she ran into the room, “Bell! Are you watching or participating? Because Gabriel wants to blow you until you pass out.” 

“So much for anonymity,” Bellamy groaned. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Gabriel said, taking his shirt off as he walked right up to Bellamy, “she saw you without your mask, she’d figure it out, eventually. Now, are you gonna let me?” 

Gabriel’s eyes traveled down Bellamy’s body, and back to his lips, it was clear these two were very comfortable together. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but smiled and pulled the taller man in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and Clarke felt her own heart swell with something warm at seeing it, “I think I’ll watch, to start,” he said, turning to her, he added, “would you like to stay?” 

“If she stays, she has to sit on your lap, Blake!” Josie said, from the bed, “he’s good with his hands, trust me.” 

Wait. Blake. Clarke looked up the man realizing she knew precisely who he was. He was the stepson of a very homophobic Mega-Church Pastor, Marcus Kane. 

“I’ll stay,” Clarke said, following Bellamy’s lead as he sat on the couch across from the bed. Being her awkward self, she sat at the opposite end, until he shook his head and patted the cushion next to him. 

“Can I ask your name?” he asked lowly, while the lights went out, and Gabriel turned on some mood lighting.

Biting her lip, Clarke sighed. She might as well tell them. After all, she knew who everyone else was. It was only fair, “Clarke,” she whispered, allowing Bellamy to slowly lift the mask from her face.

“Kiss her!” Josie yelled, and Clarke felt herself blush as Bellamy tilted her chin up and studied her face- as if asking permission. After a slight nod, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. 

Chaste as it was, it ended with their mouths open and their tongues exploring one another. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Josie said, and Clarke began to giggle, “Maybe you two should fuck, and Gabe and I can watch.” 

“I don’t think we’re at that point yet,” Bellamy said, wrapping his arm around Clarke almost protectively, and she was thankful for the fact that he was slowing things down a little. 

Clarke really shouldn’t have been surprised to find that Josie naturally took the lead in bed. Even as they just made out, Clarke found herself getting hot and wet. And when Josie took Gabriel’s thick and dark cock in her mouth, she let out a little moan. 

As Gabe fisted Josie’s hair and guided her movements, Clarke found herself wondering what it might taste like- what it might feel like in her mouth, being shoved down her throat. Turning to Bellamy, she found his dark eyes on her. Something about his hot gaze gave her a thrill. After a few more minutes, Bellamy’s large hand landed on Clarke’s tightly closed thighs. 

She was so fucking wet it was embarrassing. 

Testing the waters, Bellamy slowly gathered her dress in her lap. As Clarke opened her legs, he smiled at her, “this okay, baby?” he asked, and fuck the way he said it, all dark and gruff, was sexy as hell.

Clarke gave him a little nod and let out an unintentional squeak as his finger pressed over her sensitive pussy. In no time, his fingers danced under her panties, while he rubbed tantalizing circles against her clit. 

As Clarke watched Josie slide onto Gabriel’s cock, Bellamy pressed a finger into her. Despite the awkward angle, it was more than enough to make her shiver and rock against him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling his finger out of her and swallowing thickly, “wanna continue?” 

Despite her earlier reservations about this event, Clarke found herself nodding. There was something safe about Bellamy, something about all of them that made her want to trust them. With a nod, Bellamy moved in front of her and slowly slid her underwear off her. Sitting back down, he all but grabbed Clarke and set her on his lap, facing him. 

“Hi,” he said, smiling at her as if they were old friends. 

“Hey,” Clarke felt her heart hammering so hard it almost hurt. As Bellamy leaned in to kiss her again, she stopped him. It wasn’t fair for him not to know, “I have a confession to make.” 

"Go on." 

“I’ve never-” she stammered at first and lost her nerve. Why did it have to be so embarrassing to talk about her lack of experience? 

“You’re a virgin?” he asked, taking a wild guess. Clarke nodded nervously, waiting for him to laugh or announce it to everyone in the room. Instead, he looked at her with soft eyes and simply said, “we can go slow, let me know if anything is off-limits, okay?” 

“Okay,” Clarke said, feeling a sense of relief as he leaned in and kissed her. The press of his lips against hers started soft and sweet, while she held his cheeks in her hands and let her nerves and apprehension melt away. As her hands began to explore him, his hands disappeared under her dress, and their kisses deepened. 

It didn’t take long before Clarke could feel Bellamy’s bulge pressing against her. Getting closer, she bumped against him and felt a twinge of hot and needy pleasure shoot through her. Bellamy groaned and carefully placed Clarke back on the couch before he stood up to take off his shirt and pants. 

“I’ll leave my boxers on. I just don’t wanna give you zipper burn,” he said, “if that’s okay?” 

Just then, Clarke saw Gabriel and Josie on the bed. Now Josie was underneath him, moaning in pleasure as he slowly rocked his body into hers. What had started as blatant fucking, had turned into them making love. There was no other way to describe it. With her slender arms around his broad shoulders, she clung to him and answered his thrusts with her own- until he gave one last deep push and began to shake with his release. 

Clarke watched as Josie smoothed his skin over with her hands and murmured something about how good he was for her. Something inside her ached with a strange need. Not just for sex or release but for that sort of tenderness and love. 

“They’re so great together, aren’t they?” Bellamy asked as he sat down. 

Clarke nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“They love each other, and it seems like you love him,” she said, turning to Bellamy, “how does that work?” 

“Well, we all love one another,” he said, watching them cuddle, “I went to college with Gabe, and we had something special. My stepdad found out and refused to pay my tuition if I stayed at the school, and I didn't have the money to continue without his help.” 

Feeling sad for him, Clarke grabbed his hand, “that must have been terrible.” 

“It was. By the time I realized I was bi, I knew that I had to be quiet about it. So, I joined here, and these two kinky fucks were married and looking for a third,” he said, smiling, “I almost lost out on one of my best friends and lovers, and then I had two of them. It took time, but we made it work.” 

Clarke smiled, “was it weird at first, being with both?” 

“I guess,” Bellamy thought to himself, “I didn’t realize that they were serious about me for a while. So. I played it close to the vest. But then they asked me to move in with them; we became a family.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness. She was happy for them, yes. But she had no one, and they had so much love, it seemed unfair. 

“That’s beautiful,” Clarke said, turning and giving Bellamy a quick peck on the cheek, “I should go, I don’t want to disturb you guys.” 

As Clarke grabbed her panties, Bellamy stopped her, “I know I have no right to ask this,” he said, running a hand through his hair, “but will you stay with us? I saw how you looked at them, and we hardly ever have anyone else with us... I just want to see where the night goes.” 

“He wants to fuck you,” Gabe’s sleepy voice announced before Josie shushed him. 

“To be fair, we all want to,” Josie chimed in, “not to freak you out or anything.” 

“Oh, wow,” Clarke felt her face heat up. As her gaze moved from the bed to Bellamy, she realized that the last thing she wanted to do was go back to her room all alone, “okay, but I don’t know if I’m ready for... all of it.” 

“We’ll be perfectly well-mannered, on my honor,” Gabe promised before he gathered Josie in his arms and pulled her to the other side of the bed, “but it might get a little hot in bed with that dress on.” 

At that, Clarke laughed- it was ironic that she was going to take her dress off for them, after all. Motioning to her dress, she asked Bellamy if he would help her, which he did with adorable eagerness. Clarke waited to feel nervous or guilty as she climbed into the bed and settled next to Josie, but the feeling never came. As Bellamy pulled the blankets over them, she laid there, relishing the feel of his arm around her waist and his body encasing hers perfectly. 

Suddenly completely awake, Clarke opened her eyes to find Josie staring at her. 

“Sorry,” she said, turning her face to the pillow and blushing, “you’re just so pretty.” 

“That’s sweet,” Clarke said, feeling a delicious spark as Josie's fingers ventured to her cheek and settled there. As she shuffled closer, Clarke felt another foot, Gabriel’s likely, touch hers under the covers, “I had such a crush on you when I was younger,” she admitted with a little embarrassment. 

“That’s adorable,” Josie said, leaning in and kissing Clarke gently. As Josie pulled away, Clarke grabbed her cheek and pulled her back, creating a collision of lips and tongue. Before things progressed, though, she pulled away to catch her breath. With a smile, Josie praised her, “good kisser and greedy... I like it.” 

Then they were kissing again.

It didn’t take long before Clarke was all worked up again. As Bellamy kissed the nape of her neck and played with her tits, Josie's fingers found her clit and began to rub hard circles, sending Clarke hurtling toward an orgasm. 

However, before Clarke reached it, Josie pulled her fingers out and licked the slick off them. The very action made Clarke’s pussy flutter eagerly. 

“God, you taste amazing...” Josie said, pulling Clarke into a heated kiss, “see?” 

Clarke blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, “kiss me again?” she asked, surprising even herself. 

Josie was like a whirlwind, and her kisses and caresses were disorienting as fuck. As Clarke did her best to keep up, she felt a hand settle between her thighs and tease her slit. 

“Oh,” she moaned, as two thick fingers sank into her, “my god.” 

“Not exactly,” Bellamy quipped in her ear, with a gruff voice, “how do you feel?” 

“So good,” she moaned, turning to kiss him, as Josie’s lips settled for mouthing at one of Clarke’s tits. Still another hand came from behind Bellamy and played with her other one. As heat and pressure coiled in her belly, Clarke began to shake with tender pleasure. Letting her mind go blank, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of hands, lips, and gentle teeth exploring her skin. 

“Is it okay if I go down on you?” Bellamy asked softly, almost innocently, as if what was happening wasn’t some deviant sexual act (and perhaps it wasn’t... Perhaps this was what it was supposed to feel like, good and sweet and freeing). 

Unable to speak, she kissed him and nodded. When Bellamy disappeared, Gabriel took his spot and tucked her wild hair behind her ear, “you’re so good for us,” he said, as his hand stroked her cheek, “Your little noises are so sexy. Right, Josie?” 

As Bellamy’s tongue delved into her cunt, Josie nodded in agreement, “she’s so good, I wanna keep her,” she mused, her finger trailing over Clarke’s bottom lip before she gave her kiss, “do you like us, Clarke?” Josie asked. 

Clarke nodded, because... Well, yeah, she did like them— _a_ _lot._

After that, it all became a blur of sensation as Josie and Gabriel took turns bruising her lips with theirs, and exploring every inch of her when they weren't kissing her.

Then Bellamy hiked her legs over his shoulders and sucked so hard on her clit, she felt gloriously dizzy with pleasure. Somewhere in the haze of lust and desire, Clarke felt Bellamy’s fingers thread through hers, as Gabriel grazed his thumb over her nipple and Josie told her it was okay, that she could come now. 

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke whimpered, trying not to scream, as the tension finally erupted. Even while her legs practically crushed Bellamy’s head, he kept at it, making her come again while he fingered her. 

“Oh, my god...” she panted, releasing Bellamy from the vice grip, and gulping for air. 

Sitting back, on his heels, Bellamy merely laughed and wiped her juices from his mouth, “Sorry, not god. But I’m flattered.” 

“Oh, shut up!” Josie yelled with a little kick. Damn it, they so dorky and adorable. 

It was seamless, the way Gabriel motioned for Bellamy to come over to him. Clarke couldn’t help but smile as they kissed while murmuring about something that was apparently funny. 

As their kisses deepened, Josie wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and kissed her on the shoulder, “are gonna sleep with us?” She asked, “like in our bed? I’m pretty tired after all that, and the guys will be sleepy after Gabe gets Bellamy off.” 

Clarke nodded, letting Josie kiss her again before she turned back to the guys and watched as Gabriel handled Bellamy with expert care. Jerking Bellamy’s cock with fluid strokes, Gabe laughed lightly when the other man had to stop kissing, and instead, pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder as he came with a groan all over his stomach. 

“That was so hot,” Josie praised before she crawled over Clarke to kiss Bellamy on the lips and then kissed Clarke, too, "Goodnight, my loves.” 

“Night, Josie," Gabe said, as he grabbed some tissue to press against his stomach, “I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he said, “sweet dreams, all of you.” 

As Clarke’s eyes began to droop, Bellamy gave her a lazy kiss and asked if she’d had fun. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed, fitting into his arms perfectly, “thank you.” 

“Anytime,” he whispered sleepily.

The last thing Clarke heard before she fell asleep was a chorus gentle breaths, and she couldn't help but think that she could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crazy and fun piece to write. I hope the prompter likes it! I will definitely be adding a second part, because well... Clarke still needs to get properly laid, am I right?
> 
> I absolutely adore all four of these characters and I hope I did them justice!


End file.
